


spar

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Brought To Justice [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Steve & Loki spar. Loki advises a change of tact.





	spar

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mentions of miscarriage, past pregnancy.
> 
> Anonymous: could you write something in brought to justice with loki and steve training together? or loki and anyone really

It’s a two-step.

Steve punches: Loki blocks it, Steve’s fist glancing off the muscle of his forearm. Steve kicks: Loki artfully dodges it, slipping to the side. Steve lunges: Loki takes his leverage on Steve’s shoulders and flips himself over Steve’s body, landing with catlike grace.

“Why aren’t you fighting back?” Steve demands, attempting a chop to Loki’s side and hissing as Loki uses the position to twist his arm behind his back, then puts a knee to Steve’s back, sending him to the ground with a hiss of sound. 

“Too easy,” Loki answers, his breath freezing cold against the back of Steve’s neck. “You’re being too predictable.”

“I’m  _not_  predictable.”

“If you say so.” Steve grabs for the belt around Loki’s tight trousers ( _and who the Hell wears chinos to spar?_ ), using the loop as leverage to twist Loki beneath him, and Loki lands on his back with a quiet  _oof_  of sound. He smiles up at Steve, humour shining in his eyes, as Steve straddles his thighs beneath his own. “That’s more like it. Stop being  _honourable_  - go for the vulnerable spots. My hair is loose: you can grab me by it: grab for the bar in my ear, even my lip–”

“That’s underhanded,” Steve says, and Loki laughs.

“You expect to win by fighting me  _nobly_? How sweet of you. Even Thor would not treat me so naively. The farthest I have seen you go is to punch a man in the  _belly_ , and– Well, that would hardly work with me.” Steve frowns, his hands moving down, and he presses against Loki’s stomach: where the flesh should be soft and yielding, it is not. Steve stares down at the fabric of Loki’s silk shirt, frowning as he traces  _bone_. 

“Is that another rib cage?”

“Mmm,” Loki agrees.

“How does pregnancy work for Jotnar?” Steve asks, and Loki arches his eyebrows, seeming amused at the question. 

“The bones are more flexible than they feel - they form a protective cage around the infant as it grows. The cage expands, bends, then slowly contracts once more.” Loki’s tone is academic, as if he’s never been pregnant before himself - but then, that was all before the enchantments Odin cast on him, wasn’t it? He’s probably never experienced pregnancy the Jotunn way.

“Sounds painful,” Steve murmurs. Loki’s flesh is freezing cold even through the fabric of his shirt, and Steve feels the way it heats up slightly beneath his fingers, making them tingle.

“Jotnar have very low rates of miscarriage. Nature makes it trade-offs where it can,” Loki says, shrugging his shoulders. After a pause, he says, “Steven.”

“Yeah?”

“Perhaps you might remove your fingers from my belly now.” Steve snatches his hands back as if he’s been burned, realising how intimate the gesture must have been all at once and feeling a flush burn high in his cheeks, but Loki says nothing, merely looking up at him with amusement tugging at his lips. Steve clears his throat, pulling himself out of Loki’s lap.

“Sparring,” he says, slightly hoarsely.

“Indeed,” Loki agrees, and he raises his hands to position once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
